


Sinduction

by SchalaDresdan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angel Otabek, Angel/Demon AU, Dirty Dancing, Incubus Yuri, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchalaDresdan/pseuds/SchalaDresdan
Summary: While on the prowl for his next victim, Yuri comes across something that he never thought he'd see. An angel. And the temptation is too much to resist.





	Sinduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a prompt event by the 18+!!!! On ICE Discord. We were supposed to use at least 2 of the 4 prompts, but I used all 4. Here are my prompts:  
> Setting: Club/Bar (yes)  
> Genre: Plot What Plot (yes)  
> Trope: Angels/Demons (definitely yes)  
> Prompt: Magical Themes [love spells; magical characters or creatures; magical lands or settings; predictions; curses; possession; fairy tales] (technically, yes, since they are an angel and an incubus)

The music was so loud that it beat through Yuri’s body like a second heartbeat. He smiled as he moved his body in time to the music, scanning the crowd. Yuri licked his lips as he searched for his next victim. 

_ The sexual energy from just being in the club won’t be enough to satiate me, but I could always dreamwalk tonight. Take the energy I need from someone’s erotic dream… _

He grinned.  _ But why, when there are all of these lovely, horny victims, just begging to be fucked… _

Yuri’s eyes lit up in interest as his gaze settled on the DJ standing on a platform across the crowded room.  _ The DJ… is he…? He has to be. That is the brightest aura I’ve ever seen… _

_ He’s an angel. _

Yuri smirked.  _ I’ve never had one before. I wonder… is it different? _

Yuri moved through the crowd towards his target. The music changed slightly as he approached the platform. Yuri looked up at the DJ.  _ Unusual coloring for an angel. Dark rather than light. But I guess the same could be said for me. Most people would never think that I’m a demon… _

Yuri got as close to the DJ platform as he could before the bouncers stopped him. Yuri sighed.  _ Now what? _

The DJ looked down and locked eyes with Yuri. His eyes widened, and then he smirked. Yuri scowled back at him.  _ I bet you think this is funny, don’t you. The big, bad demon stopped by a couple of puny human bouncers. It’s only because I don’t want to cause a scene, asshole. _

The DJ leaned over to a nearby person and said something into his ear. The second man nodded. He came down the steps of the platform and walked up to the bouncers blocking Yuri’s path. He yelled, “Otabek says he knows this guy. Let him through.”

The bouncers moved aside and Yuri stepped past them. He climbed the steps up towards the DJ.  _ Otabek, huh? Why would you tell him that? You  _ **_have_ ** _ to know what I am… Or, are you as interested in me as I am in you? _

Yuri smiled seductively as he stopped next to Otabek. He leaned in close and said directly into his ear, “Why would you go and let me in, Angel?”

Otabek turned towards Yuri. He smile was an echo of Yuri’s own as he said, “Maybe I’m just looking for a good time, Incubus.”

Yuri grinned as he brushed his fingers down Otabek’s bare arm. “Hmm. I think that could be arranged.”

Otabek licked his lips. “Dance with me. We’ll see where it goes from there…”

Yuri bit his lip.  _ Fuck yes. I have a feeling that this is about to become a very good night. _

Otabek grinned as he led the way down from the platform. Yuri followed behind, appreciating the way that Otabek’s tight leather pants hugged his ass.  _ Damn, those pants… Is he really an angel? _

Otabek grabbed Yuri as soon as they hit the dance floor, pulling him close, their bodies not quite touching. Otabek’s gaze was almost predatory as he began to move his body in time with the music. Yuri shivered with anticipation, his body mirroring Otabek’s. Sexual energy began to flow through Yuri.  _ Yes, this is just what I was looking for… _

Otabek grabbed Yuri’s hips, pulling him in tight. Yuri slid his arms around Otabek’s neck. Their bodies slotted together, the dancing devolving into grinding against each other’s bodies.

_ Oh, fuck… that feels so good… I’ve never gotten so much energy from just this… _

Otabek growled into his ear, “First time with an angel?”

Yuri breathed out, “Yes…”

Otabek chuckled. “Then let’s make it a night to remember.”

Yuri felt a shiver of pleasure go down his spine. His world narrowed to just the being in front of him, and the feeling of their bodies against each other. Otabek rolled his hips against Yuri. He groaned in pleasure.  _ Fuck. For an angel… he’s not very angelic… fuck... _

One song faded into another. Otabek reached up and pulled Yuri’s head closer. His lips crashed against Yuri’s. Yuri gasped, and Otabek took it as an invitation for his tongue. Yuri moaned against Otabek’s tongue, as waves of sexual energy threatened to overtake him. Otabek’s tongue slid over his own. It felt like a hot brand in his mouth.

Otabek pulled away, smirking slightly. Yuri took a breath before he moved to claim Otabek’s mouth with his own. He could feel Otabek smile against his lips before he kissed him back.  _ I want… I need… Oh, fuck… _

Yuri pulled away slowly, feeling completely wrecked. Otabek moved his lips closer to Yuri’s ear. He said, “Let’s continue this after my set. In my hotel room.” He nibbled on Yuri’s ear as he moved his hand to caress Yuri’s ass. Yuri moaned in response and ground his hips against Otabek.

Otabek held Yuri’s hips still. “No, not yet. If you want release, come with me after.”

Yuri licked his lips. He nodded as he tried to find his voice. “What… what’s in this for you, angel?”

Otabek smiled. “A good time, what else?”

Yuri smirked.  _ Cheeky bastard. _

Otabek pulled away from Yuri. It was all that Yuri could do to not whimper at the loss.  _ No, stop that. He’s nothing more than another lay. A way to get the energy that you need. Except… _

_ … If I was able to get that much energy from him just from dancing, what is it going to feel like when we fuck? _

Otabek took Yuri’s hand and pulled him towards the DJ platform. He yelled, “My set ends in about an hour. Then, we can go somewhere where we can be alone.”

Yuri smiled at Otabek as he nodded.  _ I’m not sure what it’s going to be like, fucking an angel. But I can’t wait to find out. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments and kudos are always welcome.
> 
> Also feel free to visit me on Tumblr: [ schaladresdan](http://schaladresdan.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Are you 18+ and a fan of Yuri on Ice? Consider joining the [ 18+YOI Discord Server](https://discord.gg/jRXfSXc).


End file.
